


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by Medie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this is going to get him killed. Really. Helen <em>will</em> shoot him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphoenixrising](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xphoenixrising).



Oh, this is going to get him killed. Really. Helen _will_ shoot him for this, but she's shot him before and, honestly, Nikola's quite certain she'd never find a better prospect for the delectable Ashley than him and could never hope to.

Above him, Ashley flicks her hair back over her shoulder (that shines in the lamplight, so glowing golden and seductive that he wants to draw her down so he might taste the skin there) and smirks. "You'd better not be thinking about my mom right now, buddy, or there will be a serious lack of orgasms in your future."

She tightens around him enough that Nikola groans, feeling his nature screaming to take over and tear her open with the hunger. He settles for rolling them and thrusting in deep and hard, enough to make her arch and cry out with it. "My apologies, my dear," he hisses, surprising himself by the fact his face has slipped without his intention. He composes himself and tries not to feel pleasure at the way she makes a disappointed face. "Old habits. She is going to try and kill me for this."

"Yeah, well, I'll kill you if you stop," Ashley warns, wrapping legs tight around him. He presses his face to the shoulder that had tempted him moments before and thinks what a queen she'd make. They could rebuild his species together and he could rule with her at his side. "Promise."

He chuckles and kisses her. She bites his lip enough to draw blood and he growls. "Careful," he warns, licking it away. "Playing with fire--"

"Is a family trait, or did you miss the part where the Magnus women like dangerous men?" Ashley shifts, her hips and body pushing, and she's astride him once more. Her hips rolls and she puts a hand to her clit, rubbing as she adds, "They're the only ones who can keep up."

It's a dare, a taunt, and an affront to his virility all at once and, goddamn it, she couldn't be anymore her mother's daughter if she tried. Nikola grabs hold of her hips, hauling her down on him as he thrusts up, and Ashley shrieks a curse to the ceiling. Her approval, he thinks.

"Oh yeah," she says, breathless, a minute later, "Now _that_ is more like it. Keep that up, Vlad, and we might have something here."

"Impudent," he warns, but he's laughing as he bats her hand away, sliding his fingers through the slickness of her, deliberately teasing before he presses them to her clit and moves.

She licks her lips and leans forward, resting her hands on either side of his head, providing a perfect view of her equally perfect breasts. He nips at one and then the other, enjoying the way her hips jerk in answer. There's no witty comeback to his comment now, just her eyes staring down at him in silent dare.

He's never been one to disappoint a lady, even if that lady would be inclined to shoot him for calling her such, and he doesn't see any reason to change that policy. He tightens his grip on her hips and moves her on him until she comes, loud cry of satisfaction filling the room with the echoes of her voice.

"Okay," she says, later, "I think I may keep you."

He chuckles and buries himself in her as he comes.

Impudent to the last; he can work with that.


End file.
